


The white cat

by Lolibutterfly



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Past, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolibutterfly/pseuds/Lolibutterfly
Summary: The real history of the origin of the brazalet. The history of love, treason and reborn
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The white cat

-We were waiting for you

-We waited for you

The third wife of the clan leader Soma was overjoyed at the words of the crying animal bearers kneeling before her as they extended their hands to her belly

Not just her. The entire central part of the Soma clan, those who knew the secret of the animals, were greatly rejoiced at the birth of the next clan leader.

One would think that the clan people would be sick of people who could become animals. But they considered almost everyone a sign of good luck and God was the one who brought more good luck.

Every time God was born the Soma clan greatly increased its power and influence. And it had been ninety years since the previous God had died.

The third wife was elevated to the position of main wife and no one said anything. In her womb she carried a great blessing for the Soma family. In the past, an angry wife with a concubine who managed to conceive God tried to cause an abortion for the woman. As a result, the Soma clan went through the worst crisis in its history

Months later, the animals gathered around the crib crying. Whether it was the old men or the nursing children who were in the arms of the maids. Few noticed that in a corner of the room there was a second crib with another newborn baby

God's twin, Chou. The clan leader gave her the name on a whim when she saw a butterfly that had landed on the girl's crib

Her brother was called Masahiro and while Chou was forgotten, Masahiro was praised by the entire Soma clan

\-----------------------------

Chou ran away to a secluded area to cry. She was fed up with everyone ignoring her because her brother was God.

-You're good?

Chou raised his head and looked at the house that had been separated there. Through the bars she could see a boy with white hair and green eyes looking at her. Weird hair color made her know the boy was an animal

But she knew them all, or at least had seen them.

-Who you are?

-I'm Shiro, the cat. You are the sister of God- The boy smiled, it was very beautiful when he smiled- I saw you askance when God took me to the main house

The cat was different from the other animals in the zodiac. It was cursed and not animal shaped.

His own mother had described him as a deformed being with dry skin like mud and the color of feces, with a rotten smell like a corpse decomposing in the sun for three days and large claws capable of destroying a body in seconds

The cat changed to that shape once a day and was therefore isolated and locked in a remote house. Chou gasped realizing he had gone to the cat's house by mistake

She looked up and saw lonely eyes like hers. That she knew the cat had been delivered by his father after his mother's suicide after learning that she had given birth to such a misfortune. The father received money and the cat was left in that house since he was born.

Their existence was made miserable, so that the animals that brought good luck felt better. The animals were adored and cared for, but they lived locked up in the depths of the Soma residence and many times their parents sold them for money. The cat was the rejected of the zodiac and cursed. If he was mistreated, the animals would feel better

-I'm Chou- She stretched out her hand to the boy

\---------------------------------

Chou started dressing while Shiro looked at her. They were both in their teens and childhood friendship had ended up becoming love

-You could stay- Shiro took Chou's arms and kissed the back of her neck

-I want to stay- Chou turned and kissed Shiro- But nobody let the "cat" get married. And less with the sister of "God"

Shiro looked at her. The cat's curse affected him daily, turning into that beast every day. So they locked him up

\- Has anything been said about your marriage?

-They're talking about me marrying "Horse", "Halcon" or "Rabbit" - Chou sighed thinking about the men. They were all only a few years older than Chou. However, Chou had never spoken to them, even though they grew up in the main house as "God" playmates.

-And for your brother?

\- "Rat" has that front covered, although "Mono" and "Dragon" also want to be wives of my brother- Chou thought about the arrogant black-haired girl who used to walk around the house with an act of modesty so false that they made you want to vomit. But everyone believed it because it was the most important in the Zodiac after "God"

-Chou ... - Shiro growled and a putrid smell reached the girl's nose.

She turned in time to see the disfigured beast that was Shiro. Chou approached without fear and hugged the being with a smile

-I love you, Shiro, I love you

\-------------------------------

Chou was shaking while kneeling in front of her brother

-Every day, for an hour or two, you run away from the house to see a man

The Soma clansmen looked at Chou with contempt. She didn't know, how had they found out? How had they known?

-And today ... - her brother raised her face with her fan, raising Chou's chin that until then looked at the ground- You dare to come with this mark on your body!

Chou did not expect the blow to the throat with the wooden fan. He fell to the ground on his side as he struggled to gasp or cough for air.

Brand? Was that all because of the imprint of a kiss?

\- Who touched you? - Masahiro reached down and grabbed Chou's hair, lifting her while the girl still struggled to breathe.

Then, Chou realized something fundamental. If she said who had touched her they would kill Shiro for putting their hands on her. If she did not say the name, she would surely be discreetly married within the clan.

But Chou didn't trust him for sure, so there was only one option left

An option that would let Shiro live in peace for the rest of her life and free her from being a pawn in her brother's hands

Chou bit her tongue hard

\------------------------------

Shiro was tied up in the center of the courtyard. People's eyes judged and condemned him. He had never liked crowds because they considered him cursed

The head of the family entered and one of his guards shot something at Shiro. It was Chou's corpse, blood dripping from his pale lips. Shiro screeched looking at the body of the young woman he loved

-Then I was right- "God" used his foot to move his body a little- The man my sister was seeing was you

Shiro looked at the "God" with suppressed rage as the guards held him down. For once he wanted to control his transformation into a monster so he could kill them all. He had never hated being the cat so much as at that exact moment

-You're such a cute cat, Shiro. You are completely white

Chou ...

Dead, in front of him ...

-If I ever die, I want to reincarnate as a cat next to you

Shiro couldn't stop screaming and crying

-Don't worry, monster. You will follow soon

Shiro could barely see how the sword was raised against him

\------------------------------------

They were burned and their remains were thrown into a landfill, minus two bones. One of hers and one of him. One red as blood and the other pure white

The bones were carved and a bracelet was made. A bracelet that would bear the couple's sins and that was given to the next "cat". And the bracelet contained the curse of the beast and was successively delivered to all cats.

The history of its origin was lost

\----------------------------------

The woman put down the milk bowl and a couple of kittens came out of the bushes and started to lick her.

-Don't feed them- said the orange haired man- They will come back

-I like them to come back- the woman turned around smiling- So there are no mice or rats in the area. Also, they remind me of a certain kitten I met before

The man smiled

-That girl has a spot like a butterfly- he said looking at the cat

-And he is pure white. They are very cute. If we could keep them I would adopt them

The man smiled at the woman and placed a plate of cat food next to the bowl before entering the house with the woman.

The white cat had not stopped looking at the orange-haired man until he was gone, and then his attention was drawn to the cat that meowed at him to continue eating.

Both cats left when they finished with one last look at an altar that could be seen from the window. On the furniture was a plate with white and red beads that looked very old.

The end of a curse had meant the liberation of two souls


End file.
